limnos_2037fandomcom-20200215-history
Limnos 2037 Wiki
Welcome to the Limnos 2030's Wiki A fictional description of Limnos circa. 2030's Background Limnos is an island in the Aegean Sea, which is under the Greek government. It has its own governmental body specifically for the island, and has about 17,000 citizens with permanent residence on the island. The Aegean Sea and Limnos have been enthralled with territory conflict during the Ottoman reign and the First Balkan War in the early 1900's. The results of this conflict was that now Limnos would be under Greek control, instead of the Turks. Limnos was also involved in the First World War, meant to be a entry into the Dardanelles Strait in Turkey for the Allies. Since this, not many international events have occurred on the island. Story Beginning in the year 2030, conflict starts to arise on the island of Limnos and within the Aegean Sea. With the new Turkish leader, trade to southern Europe from Turkey has halted, throwing some countries into economic downfall. This creates a need for other countries to step in and replace this loss of trade for the already struggling country of Greece. From within and from international sources, the island of Limnos has become a strategic want and necessity for many countries due to this rise in tension in the Aegean Sea. Countries such as US, Russia, Britain, and France have showed interest in finding a location to create a base or staging ground for a possible war. 2030 * Turkish election year begins. * Greek government signs deal with EU to assist in rebuilding infrastructure to start the process of paying off debt. * Libya and Egypt hold regularly scheduled joint military exercise in the Mediterranean. * The FTP (Fascist Turkish Party), STP (Seljuk Turkish Party), and AKP (AK Partihttps://www.akparti.org.tr/english) are the leading parties in the election. 2031 * Elections are held and the FTP wins the presidential race by a slight margin. * World stock markets fluctuate due the election and disagreements among EU countries. * A UN meeting explores the options of Europe without the EU. * Many European countries such as France, Germany, Greece, and Italy worry for the fate of Turkey with this new president. 2032 * Great Britain is now legally independent of the United Kingdom. ** This gives N. Ireland, Wales, and Scotland more freedom. * North Korea follows through with ICBM test, lands within 100 miles of Alaskan coast. This is a sign that a DPRK missile may be able to reach the US. * Nearly all US troops are out of Syria, Afghanistan, Iran except for the few hundred keeping peace. * Japan has now officially launched its unmanned front line infantry robot unit. * Terry Davis the ex-CIA director, wins the US presidential election as an Independent. 2033 * Rising sea levels have begun to affect nearly all island nations and coastlines, rising at a rate of one foot per 50 years now. * Violent protests erupt in Istanbul, as many citizens are unhappy with the fascist rule. * United States supports the protests in Turkey, as they don't want a spread of fascism to ensue. * The second manned mission to Mars is expected to land by the end of the year, to meet those there from the first mission. 2034 * Vicious Turkish election cycle begins, resemblant of the previous election year. * Trust within the EU is waning, as some countries are not managing trade and economics well. * The Pan-Asian Alliance (PAA) is striving with the 10-Year plan to place nearly 300 million Chinese citizens in Mongolia. * Russia's increasing influence in the Middle East is worrying some countries and their allies. 2035 * Even with violent protests against the FTP, their candidate wins by even slimmer of margins than 2031. * With the US now worrying about political stability in Turkey, they begin to arm their allies around the Mediterranean and in the Middle East. * The PAA sees the US's move as a threat, and begins to speed up military production to prepare for possible conflict. * NATO decides to cut ties with Turkey, as they are seen as a military and political threat to other NATO and EU countries. * US sends naval vessels and missiles to the island of Limnos, in the Aegean Sea. * In retaliation, Turkey cuts trade with many of its European partners, and starts more trade with PAA countries. * Greece begins to see a sharp decrease in economic stability with nearly 1/3 of their trade coming from Turkey. 2036 * The AK Parti in Turkey begins exercises in a possible overthrow of FTP-headed government. * The US sees the AKP as a way to get rid of the FTP, so they being to secretly send agents to train local militiamen and enlisted soldiers who would like to go against the current establishment. * US presidential elections happen and the New World Order party wins by a large margin, with their candidate Kyle Norwood becoming president. * A mysterious and unannounced space launch occurred at Cape Canaveral, and no one is sure what was aboard the rocket. * US military installations are operational on the island of Limnos, in cooperation with Greece. 2037 * Turkey and the PAA hold a massive show of force in India, worrying the Western world. * The UN puts sanctions on Turkey due to their military instability, to attempt to prevent a large-scale conflict. * Small skirmish ensues on the island of Limnos, with a Turkish-backed rebel group, the HTTP, raiding US and NATO bases. ** This skirmish led to the capture of multiple soldiers and sets of equipment. * Turkey applauds the measures taken by the HTTP, which will set into motion a US declaration of war on Turkey, with their failure to release the hostages. * The PAA decides to backup their now ally, Turkey, by pledging to send military aid and resources to assist the Turkish war efforts. 2038 * US mobilizes forces in the region to gain control of islands near Turkey, Cyprus is the first out of the Aegean sea to be US controlled. * With this military encroachment, the PAA decides to join the conflict on behalf of Turkey. * This conflict would come to be known as the Limnos conflict, due to its origins from the invasion of Limnos. * Due to a Wikia leak, it is now public knowledge that the satellite launched in 2036 is a US military orbital weapon system. * With this knowledge, the PAA puts lots of funding into orbital weapon systems, to counter the US. * Greece turns into a semi-anarchist society due to a huge currency shortage, which makes Greece very unstable. 2039 * A Turkish ground assault to take over Greece is foiled by US/NATO soldiers. * PAA members along with Turkey begin a bombing campaign in Eastern and Southern Europe. * The US retaliates by sending in their Navy to the Bay of Bengal and the Arabian Sea. * Limnos becomes an even more strategic location for the US, as it is one of their last remaining fully operational bases in the region. * The president, Kyle Norwood, is contemplating using the never-tested orbital weapon to end the Limnos conflict. 2040 * International military advisers suggest that this conflict would last for a while, unless drastic measures are taken. * The US decides to use the weapon, that drops a 20 foot long titanium rod from orbit, and it will land in Ankara, causing mass destruction to the city. ** Ankara was chosen instead of Istanbul, for it to be a message to Turkey, that further escalation could end Istanbul aswell. ** The US also warned PAA countries that they could be on the target list in an agreement to end the conflict isn't met. * Turkey seeks out advice from their PAA allies on how to deal with this, and they are told to cease fighting, for any further issues could be devastating to multiple countries. * An official armistice is signed by President Norwood and members of the AKP. Latest activity References Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse